Beware the Watered Mare
by SevenSeaSaurus
Summary: A new face appears in Ponyville, and after introducing herself to the "Mane Six" she asks to take the "Cutie Mark Crusaders" out swimming. However, not all is as it seems, and this suspicious mare has something planned.


It was a quiet day in Ponyville. Quiet white clouds formed a patchwork across the sky, empty of the rain brought in the morning by a gleaming troop of pegasi. Six friends were gathered together in a peaceful meadow just outside the town, a rainbow of ponies- and one quite literally rainbow colored –who were enjoying a picnic in the newfound sunlight. One, a shining violet unicorn, looked upward and spoke of the sun.

"Look at that. The pegasi sure clear things up fast; the grass will soon be drop free and maybe our picnic will be a bit better."

"You complainin' Twilight?" asked a blond-haired pony sporting a cowboy hat.

"Oh no, not at all; the day is wonderful. The wet grass is simply…bothersome."

"I do say!" sang out a white unicorn with a luxurious purple mane. "I can hardly take a step off of the blanket without my perfectly groomed hooves being covered with that awful grass."

The blond pony merely rolled her eyes and resumed eating the flowery salad which lay before her.

A blue pony whose mane shone like the rainbow flicked up her ears and turned suddenly to a fifth of the friends who had begun to bounce about as if charged by a bolt of energy.

"Um, Pinkie? Something wrong?"

"Hey hey!" chimed the bouncing pink ball of energy. "Looks like you're not the only ones getting wet! She's soaked!"

Immediately the five others turned their heads to follow the pink pony's gaze. A good fifty yards away was an unfamiliar face- a sopping wet pony whose mane was as black as night and whose coat was green like the surface of a deep lake. This foreign pony's tail curved over her back in an arch- seeming to defy gravity granted how much water should have been weighting it down -and covered, only slightly, the marking on her flank. Sensing that she had been noticed, the wet pony took a nervous step backward before slowly making her way to the group, her head bowed.

"Ooh ooh! Someone new in town! What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie, and I just love making new friends! You're my friend right? Yay! We should have a party!" The pink pony grinned and bounced with excitement at the prospect of making a new friend, although she had not given any time for the newcomer to answer.

Seeing the confusion in the newcomer's expression the violet unicorn found the need to clarify. "Oh, don't mind her; Pinkie can be a little over-the-top sometimes. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And you are?"

The foreign pony's frightened gaze darted from face to face before she gathered her courage and gave a proud answer. "Lomond. My name is Lomond." Lomond's accent was strange and it was clear that she had come from far away.

"Well lovely to meet you Miss Lomond!" cheered the white unicorn as she stepped up to shake the pony's hoof. "I'm Rarity and I do sense that as wet as you are you're going to need a spa day!"

"No. Oh no, I'm fine. Nice to meet you… three…"

Seeing this as their cue the other three ponies stepped forward to give their own introductions.

The blond pony was the first to give her name as she tipped her hat courteously. "I'm Applejack, pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Rainbow Dash!" cried the blue and rainbow pegasus proudly.

The last to introduce herself was a quiet pastel pegasus who barely brought up courage enough to whisper her name. "I'm… I'm Fluttershy…" she squeaked in a barely audible tone.

"Hm. Good to meet all of you then."

For a minute there was stillness and silence. The six appeared uneasy to reply to such a stern and serious pony. The silence couldn't last, however, for soon Twilight Sparkle restarted the conversation.

"So… I haven't seen you around. What brings you to Ponyville?"

Lomond paused and frowned before giving yet another straight response. "Got lost. Looking for a town. Stopped in here. You have any place to rest?"

In response to this request Twilight appeared to cheer up a little. "Of course! We're always ready to help a pony in need! You can stay at my place, I'll show you. Well, that is if you don't mind having little fillies around; three of them are staying with me for a 'studying party'. Or so they say. You never really know with children."

At this offer Lomond smiled. Twilight motioned to her friends to clean up the picnic. The group was almost done anyway, and it isn't everyday that a lost pony comes to Ponyville. Once the baskets and blanket had been gathered up, the group of seven headed back into town. It really was a nice day.

* * *

Inside the bustling town the friends began to say farewell and peel off as they approached their homes and dwellings. It was not long before the only two remaining were Twilight and Lomond. The pair proceeded in silence until Twilight noticed a friend in the road and trotted happily up to a mysterious zebra standing up ahead.

"Hello Zecora! Nice to see you today!"

"Ah yes Twilight, it is a pleasure for me too. Do I see a new friend standing by you?"

Lomond was confused by Zecora's strange accent and appearance, but, being a foreign pony herself, Lomond nodded and moved up so that the zebra may get a good look at her.

An unexpected flash of worry darted across Zecora's face when the stranger came into view, though that expression quickly gave way to one of confusion and only the slightest hint of unease. "Well it's time that I headed away. I hope that you two have a good day." Zecora turned in the other direction and walked, though noticeably quickly, back in the direction of the Everfree forest, and not without a few poorly hidden and nervous glances backward.

"I wonder what was bothering her…" asked Twilight. "She probably had some job to attend to back home: a sick pony in need of healing or a brew that might be burning. We should probably get going too. The so-called 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' will be waiting!"

Lomond gave a confused frown. "'Cutie mark Crusaders?'"

"Oh yes! They're the children I was telling you about- three little fillies who haven't yet earned their cutie marks, and boy are they trying hard to get them! That's why they want to study. I live in a library, so there's plenty of material on all sorts of talents that they will no doubt try out in the morning."

Lomond nodded her head silently and as she did covered up the faintest of grins. With no more expression or chatter the pair once again made their way in the direction of a large tree which Lomond assumed to be Twilight's library home.

* * *

"Spike! I'm home! Are the Cutie Mark Crusaders here yet?"

A groan from deeper within the library was enough for Twilight to know that they were, and soon enough three blank-flanked fillies trotted up to Twilight with disappointed expressions.

"Hey Twilight. We searched all mornin' and didn' find a single thing we haven' tried!" One of the three, a little yellow filly with a red mane, spoke with her head hung. Clearly the statement was an exaggeration, but the sadness of the trio was not. Lomond, however, saw an opportunity.

"You three tried swimming yet?" Lomond asked with a grin.

"Of course! We tried that ages ago!" groaned the orange pegasus.

"Naw we didn't Scootaloo! We just went scuba diving!" answered the yellow filly from earlier.

"Same difference…" grumbled the pegasus who was apparently named Scootaloo.

"Who are you anyway?"

Lomond looked down at the third and seemingly most sensible of the fillies: a white unicorn with a duel colored mane. "I'm Lomond, and I'm a good swimmer. Earned my own cutie mark that way."

This caught the attention of the other two who immediately turned away from each other and focused on Lomond. "Would you really take us and show us how?" The yellow filly gazed up with sparkling eyes.

"Aye. I would. That is, if Twilight doesn't mind seeing you off for the rest of the afternoon."

Now the expectant gazes of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were turned on Twilight who rolled her eyes and sighed a response. "All right. But, Lomond, please bring them back before it gets too dark."

Lomond acknowledged the request with a nod while the three little girls bounced and cheered at her feet. The quartet stepped back out the door into the afternoon sun while Twilight waved goodbye and wore only the slightest hint of unease to shade her features.

Immediately, Lomond turned in the direction of the ominous Everfree forest. The three fillies followed, but the excitement in their step was noticeably slowed.

"Um, Miss," the yellow filly seemed worried. "Are we goin' to the Everfree forest? It's dangerous in there."

Lomond looked down on the three without moving her head and without slowing down. "Aye. You'll never earn your cutie mark learning to swim in the lily ponds around here. I walked through this forest earlier and it seemed all right. The beasties won't be out when the sun is. I'm gonna teach you to swim in a real lake. Got that?"

Reassured the little fillies began bouncing along again, happy to by trying something adventurous and the slightest bit rebellious.

"By the way, my name is Applebloom."

Lomond cast another glance at the yellow filly. "Not related to Applejack are you?" She ever so slightly picked up the pace and the girls followed without seeming to notice.

"Why yes! Applejack is my sister!"

"And Rarity is my sister!" chimed the white unicorn. "That is… if you've met her. I'm Sweetie Bell."

"Aye. I've met Rarity all right. And I thought I heard you called Scootaloo?"

"That's right! And I'm gonna be the first to master swimming." The pegasus did a jump or prance or perhaps a combination of the two in her excitement and once again she began to argue and compete with Applebloom while Sweetie Bell hung back with Lomond.

In a quiet voice she asked her companion "Why are you all wet Miss?

"The rain I suppose."

"But wasn't that hours ago? Nopony I know stays wet that long."

Lomond didn't respond and instead nudged the fillies along and picked up the pace. The Everfree Forest was only a few footsteps ahead.

* * *

"Spike, do you think Lomond seemed okay?"

"Yeah," grumbled the little dragon, who had clearly been having a rough time dealing with the fillies while Twilight was with her friends. "She's cool I guess."

"I, I'm starting to regret my decision to let her take the fillies out. It's late and…" Twilight trailed off a bit before admitting to her carelessness. "And when I saw Zecora, she seemed really put off by Lomond's appearance."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Zecora does weird things all the time. Don't worry about the Cutie Mark Crusaders- just be glad that they're not bothering me anymore," Spike rubbed his tail as if it was sore.

"I don't know, Spike, it just seems strange. Why would Zecora look so worried when she saw Lomond?"

"It's nothing Twi," groaned Spike, who appeared to be quite annoyed with Twilight's insisting. "Lomond seemed nice. Zecora was just worried that she was… too wet. Or something."

"Spike! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Nopony would still be wet hours after the rain, especially when it's so hot and dry! Maybe there is something about it in my books!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Come on Twilight. A magical pony who gets people wet? Or maybe a water disease? You're taking this way too serious-"

Spike didn't have time to finish for Twilight, frozen with fear, had stopped her reading to swallow and collect herself. Without another word she flung Spike onto her back and sprinted out the door. She didn't even take the time to put her book away.

* * *

"It feels colder here!" complained Sweetie Bell. "Is there water near?"

Lomond indicated with her head to what appeared to be a forest clearing in the distance. The Cutie Mark Crusaders could barely make out a shimmering surface of blue-green water and began to dash around excitedly. Or, at least, all but Sweetie Bell who nervously began to inch closer to Lomond.

"I don't think it looks safe. There are probably lake monsters in there."

Now the other two had slowed down to consider their actions. The forest now seemed, in their eyes, to be more frightening than ever. The sun was creeping downward while strange sounds and eyes were beginning to appear from all around. Applebloom and Scootaloo exchanged a nervous glance and, looking around the forest once more, turned pack and joined the group.

"Sweetie Bell's right. We can practice swimming back in Ponyville tomorrow. Let's go back to Twilight's."

"I second that."

With all three in agreement the fillies turned and started heading back. But Lomond had other plans.

"Oh no! Did you hear that!" called the strange wet pony in a hushed but alarmed tone. Immediately the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were beginning to feel the full effect of the ominous woods, sprinted back to Lomond and hid beneath her, clinging to her legs desperately.

"I didn' hear anything." Applebloom seemed to have gotten over her initial fear and was looking around confused. There was no danger to be found.

"Hm. Must have been mistaken."

Lomond turned once again to the lake and began walking towards it, the Cutie Mark Crusaders still clinging to her legs.

"Hey, we were going home!" they all called together as they let go. But they didn't let go; they stayed on. Now they were pulling hard and still they remained stuck to Lomond's flanks as she picked up to a faster walk, now a trot, now a gallop. The strength of the force holding the three to Lomond's legs was almost as impressive as the strength that allowed her to run while the fillies were stuck. By now even the brave Scootaloo was shrieking as the three were driven at ever faster speeds to the lake.

"STOP! Bring those fillies back! Come or we'll be forced to attack!"

Lomond skidded to a stop mere feet from the lake turned furiously back on the pony who had called her out. There stood Zecora, followed closely by Twilight who was carrying Spike on her back. Seeing the three Lomond's rage morphed into a sly smile and she teased them in a pleasant mocking tone. "And what do you suppose to do? Only a couple more steps and it will be too late."

As Lomond took another step towards the lake she found herself unable to move and began to panic. A pink light enveloped her and ripped the fillies from her legs with the horrible burn that one might feel if they tore a strip of tape from their skin. Lomond cried out in pain and tried hard to run and to beat her hooves but her efforts were futile. Twilight's unicorn magic was holding her in place.

With one, final, angry stomp Lomond broke the spell and leapt into the safety of the dark waters with a colossal splash and seemed to vanish completely. She did not even take a breath or bother to return to the surface for air.

"What was she?" whispered Sweetie Bell, who, along with her friends, was huddling behind Twilight and trembling uncontrollably.

Twilight glared one more time at the lake to make sure Lomond was gone before turning back to answer the filly. "A Kelpie. I found information on them in the book 'Rare Tribes from Beyond Equestria'. They appear to be ordinary ponies, but they can breathe underwater and they live alone in the bottoms of lakes. The legends said that Kelpies drown and eat little fillies that they lure into the water."

"Whoa. Lucky you came around then," whispered Scootaloo, who was trying with much difficulty to swallow her fear. "How'd you figure out that Lomond was a Kelpie?"

Twilight smiled. "Didn't you wonder why she would still be wet when she has had all that time to dry? Kelpies always have dripping manes and coats, no matter how long they have been out of water."

The fillies nodded with understanding and looked back to the lake nervously.

"I suspected a Kelpie was near, but I didn't want to cause unnecessary fear,"  
added Zecora. "Lomond appeared without a grudge, and I am not the pony to judge."

Twilight paused for a moment before turning to Spike. "Spike. Take a letter to the Princess. This is an important one." Spike groaned again and leapt to the ground, holding out a letter and feather pen which faded in out of the air itself.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began dictating.

"When I first met Zecora I sent you a letter saying that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover; everyone in town thought that Zecora was wicked and evil, but she was, in actuality, kind and helpful. Today I learned that the opposite is also true; even if someone may appear nice, you shouldn't assume that they are good right away. In other words, don't put too much trust into someone you barely know, or you may end up in a dastardly situation.

"Your Faithful Student,

"Twilight Sparkle"

Spike rolled up the letter and breathed it into oblivion with a small green flame. The Princess would receive it soon enough.

"Well. That was an adventurous day. You all ready to head home?"

The three fillies nodded and followed Twilight home, though they were not quite free of the terror from which they had been rescued.

* * *

Back in the lake, a lone eye peered up from the surface in the same way that an alligator may lie in wait with only its eyes showing. Once the ponies had disappeared from view, so too did the eye, which vanished again beneath the surface, not to emerge for a long time. The ripples faded, the sun began to set, and by all appearances the lake was peaceful. It was a quiet night in Ponyville.


End file.
